Kiss Me
by hello.gossipgirl
Summary: Klaus and Caroline one-shot, if it gets good feedback I may turn it into a story! So leave Reviews! :) NOW BECOMING A FULL STORY, RATED M!
1. Kiss Me

Characters: Klaus & Caroline

Summary: Set after 4x09, characters may not seem "completely" in character, but can be explained in further chapters, if I get positive reviews for this one-shot. This is how I imagine their first kiss! :)

Rating: T

_**Kiss**_** Me**

He thought he was prepared to be utterly alone, but when the time came, it was awful. One thing lingered in his mind and he was about to confront it. He stumbled his way and when she opened the door he completely lost it. She gasped as he pinned her to the wall, his breath smelled of the champagne he had in his hand. "I should kill you, I should rip your heart out and stake it." She felt his hands shake around her neck, he was scared of hurting her. "Then do it- Kill me Klaus." His nose flared and he let her go, but she decided to return the favor, he was pinned to the opposite wall within seconds. "Come on Klaus, kill me! Treat me the same as you do everyone else! Do it!" He wasn't drunk, but something was weakling him. "Please! This is torture enough!" She was pleading. "Caroline-" his voice was gentle and she couldn't stand it. "No! Stop that! Rip my heart out, torture me, anything but this! I can't deal with this frustration anymore!" He note her choice of words, and stared at her. "Why- Was it loyalty? Or... Just please... Tell me why..." She widened her eyes, and released him. "I- it's- maybe if you didn't go around-" she stopped herself as tears formed in his eyes. "It's loyalty..." Klaus sighed as a tear fell on his cheek, Caroline nearly gasped. "How- why are you loyal?" His vulnerability surprised her, but her anger was stronger. "Loyalty is earned Klaus. You don't threaten it or sire it." Her snark attitude reminded him of the reason he came in the first place. He shoved her back, a little too hard, and she stumbled. Before she fell, Klaus grabbed her tightly and pressed her body into his. "I let my emotions get the best of me... it won't happen again." He let her go and disappeared into the night.

They needed a plan, Shane had manipulated all of them, and the only hope was Klaus. Damon was the first to ask. "The only person who can get him here is..." She interrupted him. "Don't even say it. I refuse to be Klaus bait after what he did!" Tyler sighed, as Damon continued. "We all know what he did, Caroline, my condolences Tyler, but he's proven that he wouldn't hurt you." Caroline studied the room for any support. "You have got to be kidding me?!" As Tyler set a hand on her shoulder and nodded, she couldn't help but feel disgusted. "You guys are right-" she lied. "I'll do it." She awaited an objection as his number dialed and rang. "Caroline?" "Yeah... Hi, Klaus. I need your help..." He responded eagerly. "Where are you?" She sighed. "The Salvatore's..." Within seconds he was there, observing the crowd. "I assume this is about Shane." Caroline gasped. "You know?" He nodded as Damon approached. "We all know how this works, what do you want in return for your help?" Klaus smirked. "Hmm..." His eyes landed on Tyler. "I've been looking for you mutt." Caroline interjected, literally. "Klaus just tell us what you want..." He scoffed, looking away, and then back to her. "You." Caroline gulped. "Wha- seriously Klaus?!" He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Easy love, I just want you to kiss me." The room was silent, again. "What do you mean 'just'?" Her friends were really starting to piss her off. He started towards the door. "really guys?!" It was a good 5 seconds before she sped outside to find him. He was waiting out side his car. "Confident much?" He laughed as she made her away in front of him. "Kay, let's get this over with." She grasped the sides of his face and he laid his hands on hers. "Caroline-" She shuddered as his hands left hers and made their way down her forearms. "You're so beautiful-" his hands left her arms and grasped her waist, yanking her closer to him. Her eyelashes fluttered as she caught his intense gaze. Hot breath radiated over her lips. "I-" the smell of her was intoxicating, he wanted to bite into her and take her right there on the ground. His rational thoughts came back, "never wanted it like this." Cold air filled the space between them and her breath caught. "I would never make you do something like that for my help," she swallowed. "but your friends seem to think otherwise." He took her hand and danced his fingers across hers. "Maybe you should re consider your blind loyalty to them all..." Caroline finally exhaled and took her hand away. "You might be right about that... But I would still never give it to you." Klaus smirked. "Give me what?" The seductiveness in his voice made her shiver, but she did as she always did 'scoff and swat away'.

Later that night, Caroline and Tyler had a fight. Klaus was right, she had no reason to be blindly loyal. Unfortunately, the confrontations didn't end well. Elena remained silent, like she always does, pretending that everyone's lives aren't screwed up because of her. Caroline finally told her, and let's just say she got shunned. Somehow she led herself to him. "Caroline?" Klaus opened the door hesitantly, as she rolled her eyes. "Tyler and I-" "I'm pretty much in a fight with everyone at the moment and I needed somewhere to go..." He wasn't giving in too easily. "I can't imagine your mom wouldn't-" Klaus stopped. "Love, you are more than welcome to stay here. I just wasn't sure if this was one of your ruses again..." She sighed. "That is well over. Can I come in?" He stepped to the side motioning her inside. "Thanks..."

Caroline giggled as Klaus entertained her with Champagne and stories about his siblings. It was way too lighthearted for the big bad original, and the baby vampire, but they both enjoyed it. "So... tell me about you Klaus. What were you like as a human?" The mood changed immediately at the mention. "I think it's time for you to go, Caroline." She narrowed her eyes and stood bravely. "No. I told you everything you wanted-" He interrupted her, standing. "Uh uh, Caroline. You never told me why you don't drink from humans..." She sighed. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours..." Klaus smirked. "I prefer the original saying..." "Of course you do... Come on Klaus, do we have an agreement?" He bit his lip stubbornly. "Fine, but you're going first." She nodded as they made their way to the living room. "I'm just gonna jump right into it, I guess..." Caroline plopped down on the couch as Klaus started the fire and dimmed the lights. "Umm, this is a little too-" He raised his eyebrows, as she rolled her eyes. "You were saying..." "Okay, so when I was human... I..." She was scared and embarrassed to tell him. "It's okay, love.. go ahead..." Caroline gulped and came out with it. "Damon abused me... He fed off me..." Caroline looked down. "took advantage of me and tried to kill me." Klaus' heart set on fire. "Then Katherine used me to spy on Elena, and eventually turned me..." The room took to silence as Klaus tried to calm himself. "I'm going to kill them both. No I'm going to tear them limb by limb, no I'm going to-" Caroline cut him off with her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Klaus. I've forgiven them... I just don't want my best friend being with someone who did that to me..." "How do you do that?" Caroline cocked her head. "do what?" "Forgive people after they do such horrible things to you? Especially as a vampire..." "I guess it's just my humanity.. I want to keep it." He sighed as she urged him on. "Tell me about you now..." "Caroline, I was human. The same as you, I ate normal food-" She interrupted him. "Klaus, you know what I'm talking about..." And he did, she wanted to know about Mikael. "He... he hit us. I was always in the line of fire. I didn't want him to hurt Rebekah, so I protected her..." Caroline gazed at him. "Th-that's pretty much it..." He matched her gaze, and it made him stutter. "What- why are you looking at me like that?" She didn't answer right away, but when she did, he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Kiss me." Klaus furrowed his eyebrows. "Wh-what?" She shook her head in annoyance. "Are you really going to question it?" He licked his lips. "I- No, of course not." He froze as he felt her lean in to him. Why was he so nervous? "Well, then do it.." He hesitated for a moment, then crashed his lips on hers. She moaned at the feeling of his soft lips as she desperately grasped the sides of his face. Just as her lips parted, giving him access, she pulled away. "I-I have to go..." She got up and sped out.

**Please excuse any errors, and let me know what you think!**

**Should I continue this story? Thanks for reading!**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl** :)


	2. Be Still

_Hello! Thank you for reviews! I will continue this story! :) _

_So this chapter has been written in different format like a few of you requested! _

_It also is a little OOC for Caroline, but will be explained in Chapter 3! _

_Please enjoy!_

_**Kiss Me  
**_

"Caroline, stop!" _  
_She was running at vampire speed and in an instant, he was after her. She yelped as her foot caught on a branch, and her body flipped over a slope. Klaus sped over watching her roll down the snow. He jumped off the side, landing on the first cliff that she was approaching quickly. He could easily swoop her up before she tumbled off, but decided catching her would be more romantic. As he jumped backwards, Caroline gasped.  
"Klaus!"  
She rolled off the side, desperately grasping branches. "No!" Even though she knew she wouldn't die it was still scary, falling to your (not so real) death. Caroline accepted it, but was surprised when she felt strong arms stopping her fall. She gazed at him for a moment, then pushed away.  
"Ugh! Get away from me!"  
Klaus frowned.  
"I just saved your life, love!"  
She scoffed, brushing snow off her dress.  
"I didn't need 'saving'! And if you'll excuse me, I WAS trying to get away from _you_."  
He circled around her.  
"Well- you're not."  
"What?"  
"You are not excused."  
_How dare he order me?_  
"And since when, are YOU the boss of me?"  
"Let's see..." He started.  
"For one, I'm the strongest creature on Earth. Two, the start of YOUR blood line. And Three, you kissed me."  
A proud smile spread across his face.  
"Let's get one thing straight..."  
Caroline started towards him.  
"_I_ did not kiss _you_, _you_ kissed _me_. I merely suggested that you did, and I may add OUT OF MY RIGHT MIND!"  
Klaus smirked, with a hint of sadness.  
"The operative word being _suggested_."  
"Is that seriously all you got from that?!"  
He rose his eyebrows, with a seductive gaze.  
"Well- I was a bit distracted."  
Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"What are you even-"  
She felt a cold breeze, and proceeded to look down. Her dress had slashed from her shoulder to her hip, exposing her chest and waist. She scrambled to fix it as Klaus pressed her into the tree behind them.  
"Klaus! Let me go!"  
"Why did you run away after we kissed?"  
"Oh, so now it's _we_." Caroline scoffed.  
"I'm serious."  
She gasped as he pushed her harder.  
"I- I was keeping to our agreement. You help us, and I kiss you."  
He squinted, with a hint of vulnerability.  
"You're lying-"  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes _you_ are."  
"No I'm-"  
He interrupted her.  
"Then do it again- kiss me to prove it was nothing but an agreement."  
"No!"  
Caroline scoffed, she was done giving into the enemy. Klaus shrugged, slightly pulling away.  
"Wait-"  
He gave her that annoying all-knowing look.  
"Fine. But only to prove that it means nothing."  
"Exactly."  
"I still hate you."  
"Of course, love."  
Caroline gave him an evil glare, then tugged on his shirt viciously. Her lips were on his in a matter of seconds, and he swore he heard her sigh when their tongues began to battle. He snaked his hand around her waist and she shuddered, while pulling away.  
"See?"  
She panted.  
"Nothi-"  
Klaus interrupted her again, but without words. He crashed his lips to hers, grasping her exposed hip and crushing her against him. He couldn't get close enough. This time he was sure she made noise, because it was a loud moan. He devoured her mouth, expertly and the next thing he knew her legs were linked around his torso. Scared to pull away, but desperate to feel every inch of her, Klaus placed his lips to her neck. To his surprise, she hummed at the gesture, pulling him closer with her legs. Klaus growled as she placed light kisses over his carotid artery and licked seductively. "_Caroline_-" It was a warning that went ignored. Her fangs were in his neck, sucking intimately. He groaned, tearing her dress off in the process. "_Klaus_-" Caroline moaned his name, as he cupped her breasts through the sexy fabric. She growled, throwing him backwards while straddling him. They were in a heated make out session, on the snow-covered forest floor. Lost in his body, Caroline didn't even notice that she was half naked. All that mattered was feeling him. "I want you-" She whispered as he sucked on her neck. He groaned as she licked his left-over blood.  
"Caroline-"  
It was another warning, but on his part. His teeth were elongating and he needed to taste her blood.  
"Do it."  
She stated, while motioning their position upwards.  
"I can't- I might-"  
She was positioned in his lap, touching his veins with her fingertips.  
"I said, **Do it**."  
Klaus licked his lips, no one ever commanded him to do things.  
"Caroline-"  
She challenged him.  
"Klaus-"  
The moment was slipping away, her walls would be up soon enough, and if he could never touch her like this again, he would need something to remember her by. He growled, slowly entering his fangs in her. She felt him moan in ecstasy, before he pulled away quickly. She tasted perfect, which was partly why he did it.  
"I shouldn't have done that-"  
Caroline wanted to a reassure him, but he was fixing his shirt already, preparing to leave. It was then that she finally felt the cold snow beneath her. Avoiding further burning on her knees she stood, finding that she was barefoot as well. Klaus noticed her pain, and swept her off her feet literally. She gazed up at him, while trying to cover her body, but he had already placed his coat on top of her. "Thanks-" Within seconds, he had her back in his house.  
"I'll find you another dress and take you home..."  
Caroline stopped him before he took off up the stairs.  
"Just like that? We aren't even going to talk about it?"  
"What do you want from me, Caroline? This is what you did to me!"  
Caroline sighed, taking in his scent, and becoming hot again.  
"I _want_ you to take me up stairs and finish what we started."  
Klaus gulped at her statement.  
"No... not like this-"  
"Isn't this what you wanted all along, to have me and move on?"  
He knew that was _**not **_what he wanted, but the thought of what he did want, scared him even more.  
"I want-"

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

_So I know it was short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! _

_Leave any suggestions, comments, and criticism in the reviews, PLEASE!_

**XOXO, Gossip Girl 3 **

**(**also as I am trying out different formats, please leave suggestions for what you would like along with an **example**! thanks**)  
**

**Pay attention to the Chapter Titles, they are all songs from TV****D ;) **  



End file.
